The invention relates to display apparatus and particularly to such apparatus which is suitable for displaying phonograph records as well as the newer so called video discs which carry information for cooperation with various apparatus to produce a video display. Various forms of the apparatus also will be used with cassettes and cartridges which have a magnetic tape media disposed therein. It will be understood that while the invention has primary application to such objects that it will also have application to the storage and display of other objects.
The various prior art apparatus for storing recorded media and the like has in general not capitalized on the aesthetic appeal of the art work which is customarily utilized on the containers for such objects. Lack of sufficient care in the storage of such products has often resulted in damage resulting from either warping or from excessive weight on the sides of the object. Very commonly such objects have not been stored in an orderly manner which lends itself to rapidly retrieving a desired record. Other known apparatus has not been readily expandable to accommodate additional records as the storage requirement grows.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which will facilitate the display of the artistic images disposed on the wrapping of recorded media.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which makes it easy to retrieve an individual record either for changing the display or for use of the record.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is itself aesthetically appealing.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will prevent warping or other damage to the recorded media.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which facilitates the storage of the recorded media in an organized manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is expandable with the aquisition of additional recorded media.
Still another object is to provide apparatus which may be easily moved either for cleaning or for rearranging room decoration.